


一个阿四站街（。）的故事

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 阿熊x落魄站街尾尾四
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky PWP [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388389
Kudos: 2





	一个阿四站街（。）的故事

想看潦倒的阿四，去站街，被阿熊用两块钱的钥匙扣（？）带回家里

阿熊给宝宝们喂了奶，然后让阿四在小床上坐着，过去脱他衣服

阿熊很紧张，阿四倒是很放得开，还说，你不把宝宝抱到另一个房间吗？就让他们在旁边看我们做？

阿熊支支吾吾，小声回答，我只有这一个房间…而且宝宝们不能离开我的视线的，我怕有坏人过来

阿四被赶出公司时，还穿着他最好的一套衣服，现在坐在阿熊简陋破旧的小床上，显得格格不入，然而阿熊大概是被阿四的话勾起了伤心事，也没注意到这些，只是低着头脱去了阿四的上衣

阿熊没什么经验，只能笨拙地抚摸阿四光滑健美的身躯，熊的手是劳动人民（唔）的手，有很多茧子，他像抚摸一块砧板那样来回抚摸阿四，阿四胸前两点被他弄的发痒，然而阿熊始终没有进一步动作

阿四不耐烦了，抓住阿熊的手，指引他在自己胸上和腰侧揉捏，还说，我以前做一的时候最差劲也没像你这样，你不会做一招吉做什么？要不要让我来？

没想到阿熊居然真的俯下身，声音软软的，说，我让你上，你可以把你的上衣送给我吗？我看它布料很好，可以拆了给宝宝们做小衣服…

阿四气笑了，说可真有你的，向自己招来的吉卖屁股，你怎么干脆不像我这样直接上街去卖呢？

阿熊眼睛湿了，他努力地擦着落下来的泪水，说，对不起…对不起…可是，我不能，去…要不然他会杀了宝宝们的…

阿四愣了一下，问，你说谁？谁会杀了你的宝宝们？你到底是什么人，不说出来的话我可要走了，我来站街只是为了换点钱去吃点好的而已，可不想惹上什么祸患

一直温顺木讷站在那里的阿熊，看到阿四似乎真的要往外走，忽然迅速又猛烈地将阿四压倒在床上，头朝下按在枕头里，阿四作为曾经的剥削阶级，身娇体弱，力气比不过阿熊，又被阿熊压在背上，快要喘不过气了，只能手向后胡乱地拍打，好在阿熊很快就恢复了理智，从阿四背上移开来，难过地抚摸阿四被压肿的背

阿熊说，对不起…请你不要走，我，我会做的更好的，说着他忽然解开阿四的裤腰带，低下头慌慌张张地含住了阿四的吉尔，阿熊实在缺乏口交的经验，牙齿磕到阿四的吉尔好几下，然而阿四被阿熊的手牢牢按住上半身，也起不来，只能任由阿熊含住他的吉尔又舔又吸，多日没有经历过性生活的阿四忽然被人口吉尔，虽然技术很差，也还是缓缓地树立了起来

阿熊把阿四口到半硬，又从床边的橱柜里拿出一碟放在玻璃坛子里的过期奶油，用一只手撑开阿四的臀缝，露出那个浅红色的小洞，另一只手将坛子里的奶油倾倒入小洞中，虽然有一些流出来了，不过大部分还是顺利进入它们该去的地方

阿四并不是纯一，但以前由于他的身份和外貌身材之类的原因，很少做过被进入的一方，现在被阿熊往后面灌入许多黏稠又冰凉的液体，很不舒服，于是嘟囔着扭动，又在阿熊的一根粗糙的手指探进他的身体时变作一连串甜腻急促的呻吟

由于之前往肉穴中倒入了一些过期的奶油，阿四的屁股里面变的潮湿又顺滑了，阿熊的手指在柔软的肉壁上磨蹭着，寻找男人会有的g点，他很紧张，无意识间又加入了两根手指，将阿四的肉穴撑得更开，呻吟声又柔软又急不可耐，但阿熊还是没有找到阿四的g点

我好没用啊，阿熊伤心地想着，然而就在他的手指向肉壁侧上方随意戳了下时，忽然按到一个硬硬的凸起，阿四像女孩子那样呜咽着发出娇娇软软的呻吟，又下意识地捂住嘴，然后因为意识到自己刚才这个动作有多么娘气，于是干脆把脸埋在枕头里。当然阿四的这些反应阿熊都没有注意到，他只是感到一阵轻松，因为终于找到阿四的g点了，他将三根手指都按在那里，来回揉搓着那个凸起

阿熊的技术并不好，然而他指肚上的粗糙厚茧和按揉的有力程度让已经被口到半硬的阿四很快就射了出来，精液喷射到小床的铺垫上，床单被浸透了，水淋淋的，阿熊的两只手抓住阿四圆翘又光滑柔软的臀瓣，俯下身在阿四腰上亲了一口，说，我…可以进来吗？

阿四没有说话，只是不耐烦地用屁股往阿熊的胯上拱了几下，于是阿熊便用双手将阿四的两侧臀瓣掰开，露出那个潮湿柔软到已经足够容纳性器的小洞，深吸一口气之后将自己的吉尔往里挤了进去，阿熊刚才一只手在阿四屁股里寻找前列腺的时候，另一只手也在抓着自己的吉尔认真抚摸，于是硬了，可以插进来

随着阿熊的插入，刚才被倒进肉穴里的那些奶油都被挤了出来，沿着肉刃和穴口的缝隙，挂在阿四腿间的金色毛毛上面将滴未滴，阿熊抽着气，因为阿四里面太热太紧了，又被黏糊糊滑溜溜的奶油造访过，于是他插在里面的吉尔便也觉得好紧又好滑，一下子就又胀大了几分

阿熊抚摸着阿四的肩胛骨，缓慢又深重地往里操干着，他的双球每次都能紧贴到阿四的臀瓣，越来越坚硬发烫的性器在阿四因为慌乱而夹的更紧的肉壁内抽插，阿四往后扭动着屁股，穴口紧缩，这导致阿熊越操越猛烈，手按住他的背部，性器在他体内的g点凶猛又疾速地撞击着，胯部也用力撞向他原本白净的臀瓣，那里被拍击成一片红肿。在阿熊的性器在阿四体内操干了不知多少下后，阿四忽然捂住嘴，全身都在剧烈颤抖，他前面没有得到任何抚慰，就被阿熊干射了，吉尔颤抖着射出精液，然而阿熊还没有停下来的意思，刚才那个温柔害羞的阿熊消失了，现在操阿四的是一只野兽，他眼睛发红低低地喘着粗气，手牢牢按住阿四的腰背使他无法挣脱，同时下半身挺立的性器在越来越凶猛频繁地往他的身体里顶，阿四已经高潮过一次了，却还是被阿熊不间断的撞击再次让前面的吉尔又抬起了头

即将迎来第二次高潮的阿四听到身后传来近乎悲鸣的哭泣声，他还没来得及细想便被温热的精液射入肉壁深处，大量浓郁的乳白色黏稠液体被阿熊的吉尔堵在了阿四的身体内部，刺激着他的敏感地带，于是阿四便也咬着床单射了出来，他在二次高潮的快感中精疲力尽又晕晕乎乎，却还是在想着，原来这家伙高潮的时候会哭出来啊，简直像个娘们儿一样呢。阿熊半坐在阿四臀瓣上，一边抽抽咽咽地哭泣一边往阿四身体里射精，然后他从阿四体内退出来，倒在他身边，摸着阿四腰侧刚才被自己手捏出来的青肿，难过地呜咽，说我很抱歉…我不是有意的…会给你治疗淤青的费用的，说着阿熊又凑过来，亲了亲阿四满是汗水的潮红脖颈，现在的他又是那个害羞腼腆的阿熊了

阿熊和阿四躺在小床上，躺了一段时间，直到阿四觉得休息得差不多了，就翻过身对阿熊说，你现在可以把钱给我了，于是阿熊很快地点点头，似乎是担心阿四着急，他从安全屋角落的一个杂物堆翻找了一会，然后拿出一个包裹向阿四这边走来，阿四打开包裹，发现里面意外有很多钱，实在不像阿熊这个身份的人可以拥有的飘资，不过阿四也不想多管闲事，只是把钱放回包裹，又贴在自己肚子上

阿熊穿上衣服，又开始干活了，他拿了一个奶瓶给醒过来哭着要奶吃的宝宝们喂奶，再将宝宝们抱起来洗了个澡，然后对屁股疼到坐不起来的阿四说，你先躺着休息吧，我去给你做点吃的

过了一会，阿熊就去煮了一碗粥喂给阿四吃，阿四躺在床上接受自己雇主的服侍，旁边摇篮里吃饱了又被洗的清清爽爽的宝宝们很开心，一直在叽叽喳喳地笑，阿熊温柔地看向宝宝们，同时认认真真地喂阿四吃了一碗粥。然后阿四继续在床上舒服地躺着，躺到傍晚，这期间阿熊在一刻不停地做家务，煮菜烧饭擦桌子

阿四休息好了，就带着阿熊给他的装着钱的包裹离开了阿四的家，他那件好外衣因为之前被两个人压在身下，已经有些皱褶了，不过阿四倒没有在意这个，只是翻着包裹里的数量可观的钞票，想着明天要去哪里吃点好的呢？

阿熊将宝宝们哄睡着了之后，就去工作了，几个小时之后到了深夜，阿熊洗漱，又换上睡衣，然后把宝宝们揽在怀里睡觉，明天又是新的一天

————

阿熊的背景是这样的，他以前还是冬冬的时候，是海德拉至高领袖的泄欲工具（误），不过跟阿蛇是互攻，后来冬冬怀孕了（对，虽然互攻，但只有冬冬才会怀），然后因为一些事情恢复了以前的记忆，知道自己留在海德拉是有大问题的，然后就带着肚子里的宝宝们逃离了，阿蛇倒也没有去追他男人，只是一直在幕后观察着阿熊，阿熊生孩子，租房子，找工作，阿蛇都没有直接去帮忙，只是让手下的人悄悄送去物资和钱财，阿熊也知道的，但他管不了这么多了，只想专心抚养宝宝们，阿蛇对阿熊非常宽容，甚至允许阿熊每个星期招两三个吉（因为阿蛇以前给冬冬下药，必须过几天就做艾，现在阿熊离开了又不肯回来，阿蛇倒也由着阿熊找其他人做艾，甚至会派遣信得过的手下去让前男友（？）发泄欲望）

但有一次，宝宝们生病了，又没有足够的钱的阿熊决定去站街以获取医疗费用，结果得知阿熊要去做零的阿蛇不冷静了，他暗杀了几个来过阿熊安全屋的倒霉男人（因为在阿蛇这里，阿熊可以去干别人，但绝对不能被别人干…）还留下了威胁的暗号，警示阿熊千万绝对一定不可以被除他以外的人干…而且阿蛇还想法特别神奇，觉得他男人最好最完美，所以如果他派去看着阿熊家的属下向他汇报，说有阿熊招来的吉还没做就离开了，阿蛇就会觉得这个吉瞧不起他男人，于是再去暗杀人家…这就是为什么阿熊在阿四好像要走时忽然强行压住他，因为他不想让阿四被自己思维模式奇诡的前男友又来暗杀掉…就像以前的几个倒霉吉那样（。）


End file.
